What if
by ferritgrl14
Summary: Rated for lated chapters. It will have strong lanuage in later chapters and might not be suitable for younger childern. It will have suicide drinking and cussing in it.


What would happen if Oliver had really overdosed on pills and really shot himself. This starts off when they were on the golf trip. But there will be a lot of things different then what happened on the show. That is why my fic is called What if?. Also part of it might end up being wrong since now everyone knows that Ryan might have made Theresa pregnant.  
  
"Oliver scares me. I mean what you seen the look on his face. He like Marissa I know it." Said Luke whispering to Ryan.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Marissa.  
  
"How special you are and how much I love you." Said Ryan.  
  
"Yeah me special right." Laughed Marissa.  
  
"Lets head back. I don't feel so good. I am starting to feel sick." Said Oliver.  
  
"Good! I am tired of golfing." Said Ryan.  
  
They got on their golf carts and headed back. Except Oliver for once was being nice. He let Marissa drive. What was wrong with him? They got back to their place where Oliver and Ryan started to talk.  
  
"Ryan I know you don't like me but can we just pretend to be friends?" Asked Oliver. "No I don't like you I will be your friend though. But on two conditions. One you don't touch Marissa. Two you don't hurt yourself. Marissa really cares about you and I cant see her hurt." Said Ryan.  
  
"I cant promise that." Said Oliver slowly and confused.  
  
Oliver runs out and leaves the house. Marissa hears the door slam when Oliver left the house.  
  
"What did you do." Yelled Marissa.  
  
"Call him now." Said Ryan.  
  
"Why?" Asked Marissa.  
  
"He is going to do something. Not to you or anyone but himself. I think he is going to try and kill himself." Said Ryan.  
  
An hour later  
  
"I cant get a hold of him." Yelled Marissa.  
  
"We need to leave now then. We gave him too much time. Anything could have happened." Said Ryan.  
  
They leave and rush to Olivers house. IN 45 minutes they got to his house which gave him 1 hour to do anything to himself. His car was there so they knew at that time something had happened.  
  
"Oliver." Yelled Marissa. "Its me let me in."  
  
They just went in when he didn't answer.  
  
"Marissa come here. I found him." Yelled Ryan.  
  
"Oh my god. Please tell me he is just asleep." Said Marissa.  
  
"Call 911." Said Ryan.  
  
"Why." Asked Marissa.  
  
"Don't ask just call NOW!" Yelled Ryan.  
  
They had found Oliver sure enough. He wasn't breathing at all they didn't even feel a heart beat and he wasn't very warm he was mostly cold. He had an empty bottle of hydrocodine in his hand. When the ambulance got there they started cpr right away. At that time they weren't sure if he was going to live or die. Then all of a sudden he started breathing again and opened his eyes and started to talk.  
  
"Can they come with me?" Asked Oliver.  
  
"Sure." Said the nurse.  
  
"You guys I am so sorry this happened. I didn't want it to. I didn't mean it. Thank you for coming I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have come besides me being dead. You two are great friends." Said Oliver.  
  
"I never said we were friends. I said I would deal with you for Marissa." Said Ryan.  
  
"Ryan. Why would you say that. Well I mean I know why you would but why did he think that you two were friends." Asked Marissa.  
  
"I don't know. Because he asked me and I told him that I would unless he hurt himself or you." Said Ryan.  
  
They got to the hospital. Oliver was treated for overdose and depression. Then he got to go home 3 days later. Instead of going to his house Ryan made him stay with him.  
  
"Ryan you didn't have to do this for me." Said Oliver.  
  
"I wanted to. I didn't want you to hurt yourself again. Marissa wants to be your friend so I also better get used to you." Said Ryan.  
  
"Ryan the only reason I did that was because I really wanted to see my parents. The last time I saw them was three years ago. It was really hard when they left. They told me that they wouldn't be gone long. That someone would be there every day for me until they got home. They told me that they would be gone three days. Well it has now been three years. I need my parents you know." Said Oliver.  
  
"I am sorry. I know how you feel. I was the good kid in my family. I was the one they though would never do anything wrong. Then I never met my dad and my mom doesn't even know who my dad is which makes matters worse. Then she started getting all these boyfriends. There was one that she kept for four years. I considered him my dad. The he left because my mom was cheating and told me to come to him whenever I needed him then he moved to Texas. Then I got put in juvenile hall and when I got out my mom just upped and left. That is how I ended up here." Said Ryan.  
  
"We have a lot in common than we thought. Listen can we be friends?" Asked Oliver.  
  
"Yeah that would be a good idea." Said Ryan.  
  
"Ryan can I ask you something?" Asked Oliver.  
  
"Yeah sure what is it?" Asked Ryan.  
  
"It is about Luke. Well I heard a while back his dad is gay. Well my dad is too. I think my parents are back but are not telling me because they got a divorce. Well I have seen them randomly around town and I really need to know where Luke's dad lives. I want to know if he might know my dad." Said Oliver.  
  
"Okay what is your dads name?" Asked Ryan.  
  
"Michael Trask." Said Oliver.  
  
"That is his dads boyfriend." Said Ryan.  
  
"Oh my god. Call Luke and ask him for me. I really need to know my dad. Maybe he will know where my mom is." Said Oliver.  
  
"Okay." Said Ryan.  
  
Ryan calls Luke. He also knows this is not a good idea. If his parents never told him where they were they probably didn't want to be found like him mom.  
  
"Hello." Said Luke.  
  
"Hey man this is Ryan." Said Ryan.  
  
"Hey Ryan. Whats up." Said Luke.  
  
"Can you come over Oliver wants to ask you something." Said Ryan.  
  
"Sure no problem." Said Luke.  
  
"Bye." Said Ryan.  
  
They hung up their phones.  
  
"He is on his way." Said Ryan.  
  
"Okay. Thanks for doing this for me." Said Oliver.  
  
"Don't thank me thank Luke." Said Ryan.  
  
"Do you have a crush on Marissa?" Asked Ryan.  
  
"Yeah but she is yours. I want you two to be happy. I don't want to break you guys up. You deserve her. You two are perfect together." Said Oliver.  
  
"Does everyone like her? It really feels that way. Like me and Luke were always enemies because of Marissa." Said Ryan.  
  
"Yeah a lot of people like her. Why were you and Luke fighting over Marissa." Said Oliver.  
  
"The first day me and Luke got in a fight. All of this was because he was dating Marissa and he could tell I liked her." Said Ryan.  
  
"I am sorry for bring this up. I know that is the last think you want is to hear that ever likes your girlfriend. It sucks a lot." Said Oliver.  
  
"No its okay. For one thing I brought it up and for another it is really cool having the girl that a lot of guys want. Also isn't this the kind of thing friends talk about." Said Ryan.  
  
"You mean you actually want to be my friend. I think that is the kind of stuff friends talk about. I haven't had every many friends in my life. My first friend was my babysitter. I ended up falling for her. Then we ended up doing some stuff. She was my first girlfriend too that was when I was 14 right after my mom left. She wasn't really a babysitter she was the one who stayed with me." Said Oliver.  
  
"Something similar happened to me. Except she was my best friend. That was my first time. Then with the some girls I dated up to 3 months no longer than that." Said Ryan.  
  
"Oh. Well do you have any children?" Asked Oliver.  
  
"Yeah. I have one child. The mother wont let me see her though. She said I was too immature. Then she told me that I would never me allowed to see her. It sucks badly. For one thing I have a child and I am a teen and for another I am not allowed to have anything to do with her." Said Ryan.  
  
"That sucks badly. I don't have any children. But I don't know how I don't. I mean what you did is just like me. Except at least 30 people. I started out like you. I have no idea how I don't have a kid." Said Oliver.  
  
"That's weird. You are lucky though. I wish I could go back to where I didn't have any kids. I just wish that I could see my kid, I am starting to wonder is she is mine the girl was cheating n me at one time. I hope it is the other guys. I know I sound mean but he is closer to her than me I would hope." Said Ryan.  
  
"Where was this at I remember this one girl in Chino cheating on me with a guy named Ryan." Said Oliver.  
  
"Actually it was in Chine. It was a girl I dated for a week but I don't remember doing anything with her. I didn't because I could tell she had another boyfriend because she was always really scared." Said Ryan.  
  
"The child cant be yours then. It is impossible. So the child is mine. I think thats true unless she had another boyfriend." Said Oliver.  
  
"Oh Luke should be here soon. We will hopefully be about to find your dad. I don't want you to be parentless. You are a really good friend. You deserve better than no parents you deserve at least one if not two. I will do anything possible to help you find your dad. I will ever go to juvenile hall to help you. Well not really but I would be anything possible. So what do you want to do when you find them?" Asked Ryan.  
  
"Her Ryan. Hey Oliver." Said Luke.  
  
"Hey Luke. Can you help me with something?" Asked Oliver.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Asked Luke.  
  
"Can you take me to your dads house. I need to ask him something it is really really important." Said Oliver.  
  
Yeah I will take you to my dads house. But what do you want to go there for?" Asked Luke.  
  
"I think you dad might know my dad. I just want to know if he does." Said Oliver.  
  
"Oh okay. That's fine. Are you better now that you are out of the hospital?" Asked Luke.  
  
"Yeah a lot better. Thank you for asking." Said Oliver.  
  
Luke drove Oliver and Ryan to his dads house. They started quiet the who way there surprisingly. Like and Oliver were becoming friends =but not even Luke knew why. Either Oliver had changed or he was planning something. But inside Oliver did change.  
  
"Were here." Said luke. 


End file.
